This specification relates to recurrent neural network systems and methods.
Machine learning systems can be used to predict future observations of the state of an environment that will result from an agent performing planned actions.
Machine learning systems for predicting future observations can include neural networks.
Neural networks are machine learning models that employ one or more layers of nonlinear units to predict an output for a received input. Some neural networks are deep neural networks that include one or more hidden layers in addition to an output layer. The output of each hidden layer is used as input to the next layer in the network, i.e., the next hidden layer or the output layer. Each layer of the network generates an output from a received input in accordance with current values of a respective set of parameters.